Adjustable dental trays, in general, are well known in the art. An example of such a dental tray is U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,711 to Burns. Burns discloses an adjustable dental tray that has a primary unit and a complimentary unit slideably and telescopically mounted onto the primary unit for proximal and distal adjustments. The Burns patent satisfies the need for an adjustable positional tray in proximal and distal directions however, this invention does not allow for any lateral differences.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,744 to Wagner discloses a dental impression tray that has a pair of curved arms mounted onto the proximal end of the dental tray to allow for pivotal adjustments of the tray in an effort to account for various jaw sizes. The Wagner patent does not allow for any differences in sizes from the distal to the proximal end of the mammalian's mouth. Neither Burns nor Wagner provide for a varying degree of distal aspect in the distal retromolur area.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adjustable dental tray that can be adjusted to a wide variety of sizes to accommodate different sizes and shapes of dentition. Also needed is a dental tray that has a much deeper area on the proximal part of the tray to allow for a deeper bite into the impression material.